1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an egg incubator capable of receiving, for example, six carriages with drawers with a total capacity of about 20,000 to 21,000 eggs.
It is an object of the invention to provide an incubator in which there is a horizontal flow of stirring air over the whole height of the incubator without any zone thereof being left unreached.
It is another object of the invention to provide an incubator, in which in addition to means enabling a balanced flow of air to be obtained, are also temperature adjusting means and hygrometric degree regulating means.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the description which follows.